This invention relates to a novel polyether resin and method of producing same.
It is known that polyether resins may be synthesized by reacting alkali salts of phenols and halides. However, in the prior art, the known methods involve using anhydrous substances and reaction was conducted in aprotic polar solvents having high boiling points, such as dimethylformamide. Thus, disadvantageously, it was necessary to use additional steps and time to isolate and purify the resulting polymers after completion of the reaction. Because of the necessity for removing by-produced salts and because of the problem regarding recovery of aprotic polar solvents having high boiling points, conventional prior methods have certain deficiencies and disadvantages, such as poor productivity and high costs. Thus, there exists in the prior art a need for a manufacturing process for producing polyether resins which does not use anhydrous substances and aprotic polar solvents to produce the resin.